Aishiteru yo
by oishiit
Summary: Ini bukan kisah penuh konflik. Hanya kisah sederhana tentang seorang gadis polos yang tidak mengerti perasaanya sendiri. "Nozaki-kun ga suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!" Mantra ajaib yang membuatnya sakit jantung. Sakura Chiyo-Umetarou Nozaki, dan pemain lainnya yang terhanyut dalam mantra menakjubkan 'Aishiteru yo' OOC! PICT NOT MINE! TO MUCH CONVERSATION! SIMPLE CONFLICT! AU! TIME NEEDED!


Oranye berpita dua tengah berputar-putar di depan cermin. Blazer yang membalut tubuh mungil ikut menari bersama rok navy selutut. Kaki ramping yang tidak panjang namun tidak pendek itu menjinjit berputar mengikuti irama tangan. Ah! ia terjatuh karena ceroboh melempar stocking ke lantai.

" _Akh! Ittai_ —"

" _Ittai desuka_?"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menginterupsi rasa sakit gadis itu.

"A! Nozaki- _kun_!", tubuh mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya. Jemari kaki mungilnya berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri pria jangkung dengan wajah tegas. "Nozaki- _kun_! _Ohayou_!"

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura"

"Lihat! Lihat!", Sakura Chiyo berputar memamerkan seragam barunya. Ya, Ia baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama

"Hmmm...", pria jangkung yang selalu di sebut Nozaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menempatkan empat jari yang ditekuk pada dagu runcingnya. "..kurasa itu cocok untukmu", seraya mengacak lembut rambut gadis itu.

"Sekarang. Pakai itu", jari telunjuk kekar dan panjang mengarah pada sebuah stocking yang tertidur dilantai. Di ikuti bola ungu besar yang terperangkap dalam kelopak mata Chiyo. "Apa kau mau terlambat dihari pertamamu?"

Rambut oranye berpita merah dengan corak polka putih itu bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, bahkan kelopak matanya tidak membiarkan si bola ungu untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Akan ku tunggu dibawah, kurasa bibi sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan"

Kaki jenjang yang panjangnya satu setengah kali dari Chiyo itu berputar lalu terhenti begitu bibir Chiyo memanggilnya. "Nozaki- _kun_!", kepala bermahkota hitam itu menoleh. Mata kecil sewarna dengan surainya menatap si ungu penuh tanya. "Nozaki- _kun_ _ga suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!_ ", lanjutnya penuh semangat. Senyumnya bahkan tidak terlepas menghiasi pipi chubby itu, dan... jangan lupakan si ungu yang berbinar luar biasa.

Napas itu dihembuskan dalam dan pelan, sebuah senyum tersimpul diujung akhir karbondioksida itu. " _Hai... hai..._ sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap"

" _OK! Captain_!", jemari mungilnya berjajar rapi di depan kening. Bahkan deretan penghancur makanan—gigi—itu tidak mau kalah untuk menyombongkan diri.

Kali ini pria jangkung itu benar-benar pergi. Gadis itu menoleh pada stocking yang tertidur. " _Hai_! Waktunya kau bekerja", seraya mengambilnya dari lantai lalu memakainya. Ia kembali menatap cermin dan mengenakan dasinya dengan bangga. Lehernya dipatahkan membawa kepalanya ke bahu kiri dan kanan. Ia bersenandung kecil, ah tidak. Ia melafalkan mantra ajaibnya. Mantra yang selalu di ucapkannya, setiap saat dan setiap waktu, bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun...

"Nozaki- _kun_ _ga suki... suki... suki... suki..._ "

Ia akan mengulangnya beberapa kali dalam satu waktu. Terhenti pada suki ke empat lalu kembali pada Nozaki, lalu berakhir pada suki ke empat dan kembali lagi pada Nozaki. Ia akan melafalkan mantra sampai ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Please notice! Cerita ini cukup panjang. Pastikan waktumu cukup banyak untuk dihabiskan** **. Cukup Banyak. 85%Percakapan, sisanya kehendak Tuhan. Haha.**

 **.**

 **Well enjoy your time, and... happy reading**

 **A fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **"Aishiteru yo/Aku cinta kamu loh"**

 **by shirenihime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin begini aku ingin begitu... aku ingin ini itu banyaaaaaaak sekali..."

Sebuah tawa mengiringi lantunan penggalan lagu doraemon. Gadis yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di bangku menengah atas itu terhenti. Telinganya lebih jelas menangkap gelombang tawa daripada lantunan dari bibir kecilnya. Matanya mengekor tajam pada pria disampingnya.

"Nozaki- _kun_! Jangan tertawa!"

"Aku sedang tidak menertawakanmu. Aku sedang senam wajah, kau tahu? Agar aku tetap awet muda", ia tertawa lagi. "Lagi pula, apa kau akan menyanyikan lagu doraemon saat masuk menengah atas? Apa yang akan temanmu pikirkan?"

Gadis itu diam. Ia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkatnya sambil tersenyum, sepersekian detik kemudian ia berbicara menatap Nozaki sambil terus berjalan. "Doraemon _ga suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!_ "

Lenguhan terdengar pelan menyentuh daun telinga Chiyo. " _Hai... hai..._ "

"Akh!", langkah Chiyo terhenti tepat di depan gerbang Roman _School_. Membuat seseorang yang setia berjalan lambat disisinya ikut terhenti.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku lebih suka Nozaki- _kun_ daripada Doraemon!", Ungu itu bergetar melihat ujung-ujung sepatunya. Suaranya begitu pelan yang bahkan telinga sendiri tidak bisa menangkap resonanse itu. "hn!" suaranya terdengar jelas membuat iris hitam menatapnya dengan bingung. Chiyo mengayun kepalanya kebawah dengan cepat lalu mengangkatnya juga dengan kilat. "Nozaki- _kun_ _ga suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!_ "

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika gadis mungil itu mengucapkan mantra maka hanya satu penangkal yang dapat menyelamatkan Nozaki. Pria itu mengeluarkan karbondioksida yang berakhir dengan segaris senyuman yang tak nampak, lalu melafalkan penangkalnya: " _Hai... ha—"_ , seraya mengacak rambut oranye itu pelan.

"Nozaki!"

Sebuah suara merampas, merenggut penangkal mantra Nozaki. Ah, rambut merah itu begitu mencolok. Bahkan mata kecil Nozaki dapat menangkapnya dari kejauhan. Tangan pria itu melambai-lambai menarik perhatian Nozaki, padahal rambutnya saja sudah cukup menarik perhatian oranglain.

"Mikoshiba?"

Pria bernama Mikoshiba Mikoto itu membungkukkan diri. Tidak. Dia tidak sedang menghormati Nozaki seperti itu. Dia hanya... sedang kekurangan oksigen.

"haaaah... hah... haaa...ah", tangan Mikoshiba terangkat sementara ia masih mencari pasokan udara dalam bungkukannya. Untuk beberapa detik akhirnya ia berdiri dengan tegak namun tidak ada kekesalan dari mata Nozaki. "Aku belum mengerjakan tugas, Nozaki!", kalimat itu begitu terdengar lirih dari pemilik mata merah.

"Ini tahun ajaran baru, Mikoshiba. Bahkan kita saja belum tahu siapa wali kelas yang baru. Bahkan, kita belum tentu satu kelas", ucap si jangkung datar.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Sebuah jemari mungil menarik blazer abu-abu Nozaki. Membuat mata hitamnya mengekor pada gadis mungil yang masih setia disisinya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang blazer Nozaki kuat, lalu yang kiri menggenggam tali ransel hitamnya. Seolah bola ungu itu berada di antahbrantah dunia yang tak berpenghuni, ia sedikit mengekor pada surai merah yang berantakan. Katakan saja, sebenarnya pria dengan kemeja tanpa blazernya itu juga mempertanyakan sosok anak kecil di sisi Nozaki.

"Ini Mikoshiba Mikoto, temanku di kelas sepuluh. Dan ini..." Nozaki terhenti. Tangan kekarnya yang tadi mengarah pada Mikoshiba beralih menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sangat tidak gatal. Sungguh dia tidak merasa gatal. Cukup lama terhenti, si merah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mempertanyakan 'apa?'. "...Sakura Chiyo, tetanggaku"

" _Hai_! Aku tetangga Nozaki- _kun_! _Watashi wa Nozaki-kun ga suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!_ ", seperti biasa ketika mantra itu terucap maka si ungu berbinar sangat terang. Dan... penangkalpun dibuat oleh Nozaki. Kali ini lebih pelan, atau memang terabaikan oleh Chiyo. "A!", seru Chiyo seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. Itu adalah tanda bahwa penangkal yang dibuat Nozaki tidak bekerja. " _Dou_ _z_ _o yoroshiku, senpai_!", gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. membuat oranye itu jatuh. hingga leher kecilnya terekspos sempurna. Bahkan pita polka yang besar itu seolah siap untuk terjun dan mendarat di tanah.

"Ah... _yoroshiku_ , Sakura- _chan_ ". Pria teman Nozaki itu entah mengapa mengguratkan rona merah muda yang terkesan terang hingga serupa merah. Pergelangan tangannya berayun keatas-bawah dengan cepat. "Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu. Mikoshiba saja. Ah, tapi _senpai_ juga bagus. Tidak tidak!"

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri Mikoshiba mengeluarkan suaranya, meski sedaritadi suara itu sudah berlenggak-lenggok di udara bebas. "Ah! Mikoshiba _senpai_ bagus juga. Panggil aku Mikoshiba _SEN-PAI_ , Sakura- _chan_!"

Mikoshiba menekankan suaranya pada kata _senpai_. Pria itu baru saja menginjak kelas sebelas di bangku menengah atasnya. Jiwa ke-senioran yang dilengkapi dengan sifat narsis itu mendorongnya lebih tinggi dalam suatu kebahagian menjadi ' _senpai_ '. Dia memang sangat ingin dipanggil senpai sejak ia sekolah menengah atas, bahkan saat ia harus memanggil seniornya dengan _senpai_. Pria ini sengaja tidak memakai dasi berwarna merahnya hanya untuk tidak diketahui kalau ia anak bau kencur yang baru saja duduk di kelas sebelas. Padahal percuma saja, karena sepatunya berwarna merah sebagai penanda ia murid kelas sebelas. Sungguh, Mikoshiba yang cerdas.

"Eh? _Suki_?"

Chiyo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Membuat si merah bertengkar dengan si hitam kecil. Saling pandang penuh tanya. "Nozaki- _kun ga Suki... Suki... suki... suk—_ "

"Sakura. Lebih baik kau cari kelasmu dari sekarang"

" _Rojar!_ "

Kaki kecil itu melangkah. Dua. Tiga. Lima. Lalu terhenti. Dengan cepat ia kembali di sisi Nozaki.

"Nozaki- _kun_!", tangan mungilnya bergetar memegang blazer milik si surai hitam. Bola ungu itu bahkan enggan diam secara statis, cahaya seolah membuat pupilnya membesar dan mengecil dengan cepat. Ia ketakutan. Tidak. Hanya agak cemas. "A... aku—"

"Ingin melihatnya bersama?"

Dengan cepat oranye itu menari naik dan turun. Bola ungu itu berbinar kembali, dan Sakura Chiyo pun berbahagia untuk selamanya.

End—

Tidak! Cerita ini tidak akan berakhir semudah itu. Tidak akan! Atau bisa saja seperti itu. Ya, hanya... mungkin seperti itu. Mungkin saja.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik ungu bergerak statis naik turun dengan tanpa gangguan oranye. Lembar pertama ia tidak menemukan namanya, kemudian dilembar ke dua namanya tak di temukan. Pada lembar ke empat, namanya nihil. Tentu saja, namanya ada di lembar ke tiga yang ia lewati karena letaknya cukup tinggi.

"Kau kelas 10—C, Sakura"

Bola ungu itu akhirnya berhenti. Sekarang teralih pada telunjuk panjang Nozaki. Seketika air mukanya bahagia karena menemukan tempat bernaung untuk satu tahun ke depan.

" _Senpai_?"

"Hn?", Alis hitam Nozaki naik secara bersamaan. Kelopak menarik dirinya keatas, membuat mata hitam Nozaki sedikit lebih besar. Dengan alis yang masih terangkat, kelopaknya berkedip statis dengan kecepatan rata-rata dua detik perkedipan. Untuk informasi saja, pria jangkung ini cukup terkejut ketika gadis kecilnya mengakui dirinya sebagai senior. Bukan teman sebayanya.

"Mikoshiba _senpai_ ", jelas Chiyo. Dan pria bernama Nozaki itu hanya melenguh dengan sebuah tarikan di bibir sebelah kanannya. Sikunya yang tajam menyenggol perut Mikoshiba. "Dimana?", tanya Nozaki agak sedikit kesal.

"Apanya?"

"Kelasmu, Mikoshiba _senpai_ ", jawab Chiyo. Yang kemudian berakhir dengan tatapan Mikoshiba pada Nozaki.

"Gadis ini akan selalu mengganggumu beberapa hari ke depan. Bersabarlah, Mikoshiba"

"Ha?"

"Mohon bimbinganmu, Mikoshiba _senpai_!", Chiyo kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, anak bau kencur yang baru saja duduk di bangku kelas sebelas! Jangan berlagak kau!"

Suara itu seolah menohok urat nadi Mikoshiba. Terdengar merdu namun menusuk. Ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Seo", suara Mikoshiba di tekan dengan gigi yang tak bergeming.

"Yo! _Ohayou_! Mikoshiba, Nozaki, dan... junior"

" _Oha_ —", ucap Nozaki dan Kashima bersamaan namun tak selesai sempurna karena malaikat kecil menginterupsinya secepat kilat.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai_ dada besar!"

"Ho!", Seo Yuzuki mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya namun penuh keangkuhan seolah dia menang telak entah dari pertandingan apa. Pertandingan dada terbesar, mungkin. Mungkin.

"Sakura", Nozaki menekan suaranya. Yah, gadis kecil Nozaki itu terdengar tidak sopan bukan? Ia harus sedikit diajari karena tingkahnya yang kekanakan.

"Ah, _gomenasai senpai_ ", kepalanya tertunduk dan ungu itu jatuh pada ujung-ujung sepatunya yang sudah berganti dengan sepatu khusus dengan warna hijau di ujungnya dan putih sebagai dasarnya. Jemari mungilnya bertautan satu sama lain.

"Bukankah dia manis? Kau siapanya kedua pria ini?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap pemilik dada besar dengan rambut yang di ikat menyamping.

"Dia tetanggaku, Seo", Nozaki menjelaskan. Kemudian dengan sigap mantra itu di lantunkan.

" _Watashi wa Nozaki-kun ga suki! Suki! Suki! Suki_!"

"He...? Pacarmu, Nozaki?", Matanya teralih pada Nozaki. "Kurasa bukan", ia menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri.

"Tapi. Suka? Kau menyukai pria jangkung ini?", Tunjuk Seo. "Kau kehilangan seleramu, nak"

"Hn...", mata Chiyo membulat. Iris ungu nya bergetar, kepalanya gelisah menatap Nozaki yang berekspresi datar. "Tapi aku menyukainya"

"Dia hanya menggodamu, Sakura. Jangan dengarkan dia"

"Hei... hei...", Seo mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Nozaki walaupun tidak penuh karena pria itu terlalu tinggi. Ya, setidaknya sebagian lengan Seo dapat mendarat sempurna di bahu Nozaki. "Menggoda katamu? Jelas-jelas pria sepertimu sangat sulit untuk di sukai"

"Apa kau dendam padaku, Seo?", mata hitam itu mengekor pada mata besar cokelat milik Seo.

"Hm...", Seo menarik tangannya. "Tidak juga. Tapi aku takut malaikat kecil ini", tangannya dengan cepat menarik bahu Chiyo hinggu berdiri dihadapannya. berdiri tepat di depan Nozaki. Berhadapan. "...bernasib buruk seperti ku", lanjutnya yang di sambung dengan pelemparan pandang iris Nozaki. Ia berpaling dari iris ungu yang masih bergetar. Namun ia kembali. Kembali pada iris ungu, ketika ujung lengan blazernya tertarik lembut. Ia sedikit melenguh, pelan.

"Ayo, Sakura. Akan ku antar kau ke kelasmu"

Dengan iris yang masih bergetar. Kepala itu bergerak, dengan di ikuti tarian oranye. Ia menggeleng tanda tak mau.

"Mikoshiba _senpai_!"

Untuk sesaat Nozaki lupa, gadis bernama Sakura Chiyo yang menjadi tetangganya sejak kecil akan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Ha?", Mikoshiba menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Apa kau keberatan, _senpai_?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, Nozaki?"

"Lakukan saja. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Dia akan mengganggumu sampai beberapa hari ke depan"

"Baiklah Sakura- _chan_! Ayo kita ke kelasmu! Katakan pada teman sekelasmu kalau aku adalah senior yang sangat menawan"

" _Ha_ _aaaaaaaaa_ _i_! _Senpai_!"

Oranye dengan pita polka putih itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan si merah yang sedikit berantakan meninggalkan dua orang bodoh di depan mading. Keduanya hanya diam tanpa suara. Ya, tanpa suara. Anggota tubuh lainnya masih bergerak mencari kelas mereka.

"Akh!", ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kali ini kita sekelas lagi, Nozaki"

"Ya. Mikoshiba juga"

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia kekasihmu atau bukan?"

"Hanya tetangga. Apa dia merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak. Dia selalu menyebutkan bahwa ia menyukaimu"

"Beberapa hari lagi ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Mikoshiba"

"Hee?"

"Ya."

"Jadi ada apa dengan anak itu?", cela suara yang sangat tak asing di telinga surai merah dan hitam. Dan... berhasil membuat pandangan tertuju pada pemilik suara itu—Seo.

"Dia hanya mencoba akrab dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya. Jika ia menyukaimu, ia akan mengatakannya. Jika ia tidak menyukaimu, ia akan diam saja. Dengan tanpa membuat jarak. Jadi bila beberapa hari kedepan anak itu tidak mengatakan ia menyukaimu...", Nozaki mengarahkan pensilnya pada Mikoshiba. "...itu tandanya anak itu tidak menyukaimu. Bukan membencimu, hanya tidak suka. Jika ia benar-benar membencimu dia akan mengatakannya, seperti ia mengatakan rasa sukanya"

"Anak yang aneh"

"Dia masih seperti anak kecil, terkadang itu membuatku repot. Jujur saja, dia akan datang sebentar lagi"

Tidak cukup waktu lama. Bahkan tidak sedetikpun. "Nozaki- _kun_ "

dan... gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas 11—A. Tepat di depan kelas Nozaki.

"Benar, kan?", bisik Nozaki.

Dengan cepat kaki Chiyo melangkah ke tempat Nozaki duduk. Tubuhnya mengap-mengap seperti ikan yang tidak berada di air. "Nozaki- _kun_ " suaranya terdengar lebih lembut kali ini.

"Hm?", Nozaki memangku kepalanya. Sikunya menindih buku di meja.

"Hori!"

"Hori?"

"Hori _ga suki_!", mata ungunya yang besar berbinar-binar.

"Sudah menemukan teman baru?"

Kepala Chiyo mengangguk cepat, seperti biasa.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat?", Nozaki terdiam. "Sakura. Jangan terlalu cepat mengatakan kau menyukai seseorang", lanjutnya sambil menggoreskan pensil pada buku.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Karena...", Nozaki terhenti. Pensilnya berhenti menggoreskan garis-garis di sketch book miliknya. "...orang itu bisa salah paham, kau akan menyakiti hatinya"

"Tapi... aku menyukainya"

"Hei... Sakura- _chan_ ", Seo menginterupsi. "Apa Hori itu berjenis laki-laki?"

"Jenis?"

"Seo pilih kata-katamu dengan tepat", tegur Mikoshiba.

"Ya, maksudku dia laki-laki. Seperti Nozaki dan Mikoshiba?"

"Ng... entahlah. Mereka tidak terlihat sama satu sama lain. Dia hanya lebih pendek dari mereka berdua"

"Ya. Kurasa maksudmu dia anak laki-laki"

"Tentu saja. Dia pakai celana, _senpai_ "

"Nozaki anak ini kelewat polos!"

" _Warui_ _na..._ ", Nozaki masih melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya. Semua orang pasti sudah tau apa hobi anak jangkung ini.

"Sakura- _chan_. Jika anak laki-laki itu menyukaimu juga bagaimana?", lanjut Seo. Chiyo terlihat berpikir. Ia melirik Nozaki yang hanya memasang telinganya untuk menyimak. "Tapi, Nozaki- _kun_. Aku suka Nozaki- _kun_ "

" _Dakara_! rasa suka mu itu seperti apa? Jika kau tidak menjelaskan pada orang itu, dia bisa salah paham"

"Hn... Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau salah paham?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan kurasa"

"Itu karena kau mengenalnya dekat,Nozaki", Mikoshiba angkat suara. "Ingat ketika wanita galak ini menembakmu?", Mikoshiba menunjuk Seo hingga membuat Nozaki memasang iris hitamnya dan menatap si wanita itu. "Dengan bodohnya ia menembakmu, hanya karena kau bilang suka pada sifatnya", Entah bagian mana yang lucu hingga membuat Mikoshiba tertawa.

"Hentikan itu, Mikoshiba. Kau akan membuatku dalam masalah"

"Ya. Pria ini dalam masalah besar karena menolak ku. Jadi aku harus berteman dengan dua pria bodoh ini. Entah siapa yang dapat masalah disini"

" _A... ano_. Kalian pernah pacaran?", kini suara Chiyo yang menginterupsi kembali.

"Ah, ya. Jika pria jangkung itu tidak menolak ku"

"Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Tidak", Iris itu dipaksakan menatap si ungu yang selalu saja bergetar. "Kembalilah ke kelasmu, Sakura. Jam istirahat segera berakhir"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Jari-jari tangan kanannya merenggang sempurna. Bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengucapkan perpisahan yang singkat karena mereka akan kembali bertemu di jam pulang sekolah.

" _Nozaki-kun ga suki! Suki! Suki! Suki_!", mantranya sebelum kaki mungil itu melangkah. Dan... penangkal itu akan bekerja mengusir mantra Chiyo. Dan ia pun pergi.

"Jadi? Gadis itu yang membuatmu menolak ku, huh?", tatapan Seo seolah menelanjangi hati Nozaki.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?", Nozaki menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. meregangkan otot-otot jarinya. "Anak itu terlalu mudah mengatakan rasa sukanya pada seseorang, entah pria atau wanita. Bahkan seorang kakek sekalipun"

"Kau kecewa?", tanya Mikoshiba. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan yang sudah tertidur di meja Nozaki.

"Tidak juga", Nozaki tertawa sedikit. "...mungkin", kemudian tawanya terhenti. "Agak sulit menebak perasaannya. Perasaan sesungguhnya"

Pria jangkung itu menatap langit dari balik jendela di sisi bangkunya. Langit begitu cerah, tanpa awan mendung.

"Apa kau sedang melihat balon udara itu?", tanya Mikoshiba.

"Ya. Ternyata sedang ada diskon di E-Mall"

"Aku akan kesana", seru Seo.

"Aku juga", celah Nozaki.

"A... ajak aku!", sergap Mikoshiba yang hanya dijawab tatapan dan kepergian Seo serta kembalinya Nozaki pada kegiatan menggambarnya.

Mereka, tidak perduli. Hanya bercanda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Satu minggu kemudian...**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ohayou_ , Mikoshiba _senpai_!", Chiyo dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _chan_ "

"Ia ingin berbicara padamu, Mikoshiba", Nozaki menarik kursi tempat duduknya. Merebahkan diri pada sandaran dan meletakkan tasnya pada pengait disisi meja.

"Apa?", tanyanya pada Nozaki. Nozaki yang baru saja duduk langsung mengarahkan si hitam bulat yang kecil pada si ungu besar.

"Mikoshiba _senpai ga suki_!", ujar Chiyo dengan gembira. Matanya berbinar. Ya, bola ungu itu akan seperti itu jika mantranya terucap.

"He? Benarkah, Sakura- _chan_?", Mikoshiba tidak kalah berbinarnya. Dia hanya senang karena pada akhirnya ada yang menyukainya dengan tulus. Meski rasa sukanya tidak seperti suka terhadap lawan jenis.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau sudah bisa menyukaiku?"

"A!"

"Sakura", Nozaki kembali menekan tegurannya. Sekedar memperingatkan rasa sopan Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu! Jaa!"

Gadis itu pergi, dengan cepat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun selain perpisahan.

"Anak itu membenciku?", tanya wanita dengan sepatu tanpa kaus kaki—Seo.

"Belum. Ia hanya belum menyukaimu, tidak membencimu"

"Tetap saja"

Sementara itu Mikoshiba tengah berbahagia karena salah satu junior menyukai dirinya. Padahal, banyak junior yang menyukai dirinya. Bukan hanya Chiyo, sayangnya baru Chiyo yang berani mengatakan perasaannya.

"Apa kau cemburu pada Mikoshiba?", Seo menajamkan matanya pada Nozaki.

"Tidak akan dan tidak mungkin"

"Kau benar", Seo menatap _whiteboard_ di depan kelas. "AKH!", Serunya begitu melihat jadwal pelajaran yang ditulis disana. "Berikan aku contekan matematika, Nozaki!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Tiga bulan kemudian...**

 **.**

Bukankah cerita ini berjalan sedikit cepat? Tidak apa, karena semua butuh proses. Bahkan Sakura Chiyo butuh proses untuk menyadari kekeliruan lidah dan hatinya. Sayangnya, Chiyo terlalu lambat menjalani proses yang begitu singkat ini. Ya, katakan saja dia murid menengah atas dengan mental murid menengah pertama bahkan terkadang sekolah dasar. Tidak, tidak akan sampai taman kanak-kanak apalagi _kindergarten_. Tidak.

"Hei... Apa kau tahu? Nozaki _senpai_ dari kelas 11—A"

"Bukankah dia hebat bermain basket?"

"Benar, aku melihat pertandingannya di lapangan kemarin sore. Keren!"

"Tapi, ada yang mengganggu bukan?"

"Benar. Gadis dengan pita polka itu selalu meneriakinya. suka.. suka... dan suka"

"Dia itu hanya tetangganya"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya mencuri dengar saat hari pertama sekolah. Awalnya aku tidak terlallu tersusik, tapi anak itu benar-benar mengganggu sekarang. Entah berapa pria yang ia tembak"

 **.**

 **.**

"Nozaki- _kun_. Apa itu menembak seseorang? Apa itu artinya membunuh?"

Nozaki meletakkan buku diatas wajahnya. Menarik tangan ke bawah lehernya. Lalu berputar ke sisi lain tempat tidur hingga membelakangi Chiyo yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Merasa di acuhkan, gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Nozaki- _kun_!", ia menggoyahkan tubuh yang hampir saja kehilangan ruhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan tidur saja, Sakura", Nozaki membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat rasa cemas di wajah Chiyo. Pria jangkung ini sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Chiyo di rumahnya, bahkan dikamarnya. Ia terlarut dalam novel yang dibacanya, hingga ruhnya saja hampir pergi jika tidak di ganggu oleh Chiyo. Ia melenguh pelan.

"Apa masalahmu?", Nozaki mengangkat kepalanya dan menopangnya dengan tangan kiri, tubuhnya tertidur dalam kemiringan.

"Kau tidak mendengar!", Chiyo mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Kakinya tertekuk kebelakang seperti katak. Tangannya menggenggam piyamanya tak beraturan.

"Sekarang aku mendengar"

Chiyo membuang napas nya pelan. "Apa itu menembak seseorang? Apakah yang menggunakan pistol? Tapi teman-temanku tidak ada yang mati, Nozaki- _kun_ "

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku", ah... Chiyo sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Ah!", dia mengingat sesuatu. "...seseorang berkata seperti ini ' _entah berapa pria yang ia tembak_ '.", untung saja ia mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan salah seorang murid wanita itu.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Se...seorang"

Nozaki melenguh. Sekarang ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Membebaskan tangannya dari beban hidup. Tidak, hanya sebuah kepala.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengatakan 'suka' pada seseorang hanya karena sifat atau sikapnya? Kalau aku mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, karena aku mengenalmu dari kecil. Tapi, orang yang baru mengenalmu?", Nozaki menatap si ungu yang mulai basah. "...mereka mungkin salah paham. Dan mereka kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan kekasih, mungkin saja"

Akhirnya Chiyo mengis. Si ungu itu benar-benar basah, bahkan membanjiri pipi tembem gadis itu. Tangannya menutup kedua mata, "Jadi, menembak itu apa? Aku tidak mengerti! Aku hanya mengatakan suka! Apa aku salah?"

Nozaki melenguh, mengeluarkan karbondioksida di ujung bibirnya. ia tersenyum. "Berhenti menangis dan pulang lah, lalu tidur", seraya mengacak lembut oranye yang tergerai tanpa pita.

"Tapi menembak itu apa?", gadis itu membanting tangannya ke kasur. Merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada reaksi, mungkin gadis ini kehabisan napasnya.

"Sakura?", Nozaki menggoyahkan tubuh mungil bagai boneka itu.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Kebiasaan buruk Sakura Chiyo: menangis lalu tertidur. Nozaki membalikkan gadis kecilnya, memastikan ia benar tertidur atau kehilangan nyawa untuk selamanya. "Menembak itu...", ia menyentuh pipi Chiyo. Menghapus sisa air mata yang hampir mengering. "...mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?", bisiknya lembut seraya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghantui wajah tembam Chiyo.

"Masalah besar kau tidur disini. Aku harus menelepon ibumu"

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena belum keramas dari kemarin. Dia tidak berketombe, tenang saja. Itu hanya sisa keringat sepanjang hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ohayou_ , Kashima!"

Bahkan setelah menangis semalaman gadis kecil Nozaki masih saja bersemangat. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatannya itu.

"Ah! _Ohayou_ Sakura", wanita berambut biru itu melempar sepatu berlist hijaunya ke lantai. Mengenakannya dengan mengangkat sebelah kaki untuk memudahkan jemari lentiknya menarik sepatu. Matanya tertuju jauh ke bawah. Sangat jauh. "Kau semangat sekali!"

"Hn! Kashima _ga suki!_ "

"Waaaaa! _watashi mo_!"

Dan dua orang bodoh itu berjalan bersama menuju ruang kelas mereka. Duduk di kursi dan meja yang berdekatan.

"Kau itu senang sekali yah mengatakan suka pada seseorang", surai biru itu mencolek bahu kecil Chiyo di depannya. Gadis kecil itupun menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat.

Ia mengangguk cepat. Pita polka merah dengan bintik putih menari mengikuti irama oranye. "Hn!", katanya.

"Tapi Sakura", Kashima Yuu menginterupsi kebahagian Chiyo. Membuat iris ungu itu bertanya-tanya. "...apa tidak apa-apa kau mengatakan suka semudah itu? Maksudku... Kau tahu, kan? Apa arti suka sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja!", dengan bangga Sakura Chiyo mengatakan itu. Ya, ia tahu apa arti rasa suka yang di ucapkannya dan kepada siapa itu ditujukan, ia tahu dengan pasti. Namun, gadis kecil nan mungil ini hanya sedikit naif dan polos untuk mengetahui segala pikiran yang berada di luar kepalanya. Segala pikiran yang berasal dari kepala orang lain.

"Be...benar kah?", Kashima sedikit meragu mengingat teman sekelasnya ini benar-benar polos.

Kehadiran seorang pria dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi menghilangkan kealpaannya di hidup kedua gadis ini. Matanya yang tegas menatap heran kepada dua orang dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras berbeda. Tentu saja.

" _Ohayou_ "

"A! _Ohayou_ Hori!"

Agak aneh bukan namanya disebut oleh Chiyo dengan tanpa penggunaan embel-embel ' _senpai_ '? Ya, semua ini karena pria itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Bahkan matanya yang tajam tidak membuat dirinya terlihat seperti kaka kelas, atau... lihat tubuhnya yang kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Ah... tapi jangan salahkan otot kekarnya yang menggoda hati wanita bersurai biru. Iris yang senada dengan surainya menatap tajam dan dalam. Dia sungguh terpesona.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kashima". Hori mengeluarkan novel roman dari tasnya. Membukanya dengan acuh, dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kashima. Tidak, bukan dilempar. Hanya menunjukkan halaman yang diganjal oleh telunjuk kekarnya. "Ini! Kau yang menulisnya, kan?", jari telunjuk lainnya mengarah pada sebuah goretan tangan maha karya nona bertubuh tinggi itu.

"A! itu...", pipi kenyal milik Kashima digaruk lembut oleh ujung jarinya sendiri. Iris biru itu mengalih pandang pada Chiyo yang membaca tulisan di dalam novel Hori.

"Aku menyukaimu...", gumam Chiyo mengulang kalimat yang ia baca. "...Kashima Yuu", lanjutnya. "Aku juga suka Hori!", ujar Chiyo spontan.

Pria itu kembali menutup novelnya membuat si ungu mengerjap beberapa kali. Pria itu melenguh, menghembuskan napasnya lembut. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Kashima. Tapi kau tidak perlu mencoret-coret novel ku! Novel ini...", pemilik tubuh pendek itu terhenti. Si biru dengan jelas bergtar dihadapan iris kecoklatan itu. "Aku menyukaimu. Kau puas?"

"Aku juga menyukai Kashima, loh!", interupsi Chiyo. Gadis itu menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Permata biru kecil itu menoleh pada ruby ungu besar, lalu beralih pada berlian kecoklatan yang berkilat. Ia mempertanyakan rasa suka darinya.

"Sakura", si cokelat terlempar pada ungu. "Rasa suka ku pada Kashima, berbeda dengan rasa sukamu padanya"

Kalimat itu melukiskan sebuah guratan indah di wajah tirus Kashima. Gigi putihnya berjajar rapi mendeklarasikan kemenangan. Kemenangan atas perang dalam batinnya. "Apa kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?", tanyanya antusias.

"Hn", pria itu terduduk di kursinya. Dia tidak sedang mengacuhkannya, ia hanya menutupi rona dengan sebuah novel di genggaman tangannya yang terbuka lebar tepat di depan mata kecilnya.

"Ah! Aku bahagia!", seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi lalu memalingkan pandangannya menatap seorang pria yang tengah menutupi rasa malunya.

"Apa aku juga menjadi kekasihmu, Kashima?", tanya Chiyo agak kelewat polos.

"Tidak Sakura. Kau menyukaiku sebagai temanmu iya, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hori membalas perasaanku, dan ia mengungkapkan rasa sukanya padaku. Itu mengapa kami menjadi kekasih sekarang"

Sakura Chiyo tetap saja bingung. Ia tahu jika segala kata suka yang ia ucapkan kepada temannya adalah rasa suka kepada teman, hanya teman. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya berbeda? Ia sering sekali mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Nozaki. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya menjadi seorang kekasih dari Nozaki Umetarou, pria jangkung berwajah tegas bersurai hitam.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatnya berbeda Kashima?"

"Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah hatimu, Sakura", Hori menyela Kashima sebelum wanita jangkung itu mengeluarkan karbondioksida bersama sebuah kata. Ya, wanita ini tidak akan bisa menjawabnya karena ia juga tidak seberpengalaman itu dalam masalah hati.

"Hati?", Chiyo mempertanyakannya. Ia bahkan menjadi semakin tidak mnegerti apa maksud perkataan Hori. "Ada apa dengan hati? Apakah menimbulkan sebuah penyakit? Apa kanker atau semacamnya?"

"Kau ini...", Hori mengusap punduk lehernya yang di dampingi sebuah tawa penuh sweatdrop dari Kashima. "Maksudku... hatimu akan berpacu sangat cepat saat kau mengatakan rasa sukamu, Sakura"

" _Dakara_! Aku bertanya apakah ada penyakitnya? Kenapa hati bisa berpacu begitu cepat jika ia berdetak saja tidak?"

"Kau terlalu logis"

"Hori. Kau harus memilih kata yang tepat untuk anak ini", potong Kashima. "Sakura. Hati yang Hori maksud itu adalah jantungmu. Hatimu terkait dengan perasaan yang kau miliki. Entah itu sakit, benci, atau suka sekalipun. Hatimu secara tidak langsung akan menyampaikannya melalui jantungmu. Kau bisa merasakan irama jantungmu, bukan?". Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Saat kau jatuh cinta dan menyukai seseorang yang lebih dari seorang teman, irama jantungmu akan terpacu begitu cepat seolah ia ingin melompat dari dadamu. Setiap kau menyebut namanya, mendengar namanya, berbicara dengannya, irama jantungmu akan berdetak sangat cepat. Lalu, jika kau membenci seseorang jantungmu akan memberikan irama yang lain. Irama yang cepat namun stabil, diiringi segala umpatan yang ingin kau ucapkan. Namun, saat rasa sukamu hanya sebatas teman. Seperti rasa sukamu padaku, jantungmu tidak berirama secepat itu. Apa kau merasakannya?"

Chiyo memegang dada kirinya. Merasakan setiap detak yang tersirat lembut menyentuh daun telinganya. "Katakanlah kau menyukaiku ataupun Hori, apa kau merasakan sesuatu pada jantungmu?"

Gadis itu menurut. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang salah dengan rasa sukanya. "Kashima _ga suki_! Hori _mo ga suki_!"

Dia terdiam masih dengan tangan tertempel didadanya. "Loh?", ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang berubah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... aku semakin bingung"

"Apalagi yang kau bingungkan?"

"Apa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya suka pada semua orang? Nozaki- _kun_ bilang...", Chiyo terhenti. Tangannya merasakan sesuatu berderu kencang dari balik dadanya. "Eh?"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Nozaki- _kun_ bilang...", iris ungu itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Tangannya menggenggam seragam di dada. "Nozaki- _kun_ bilang aku... mungkin membuat oranglain salah paham dan... membuat mereka tidak dapat kekasih", si ungu bergetar menatap si biru kecil.

"I... itu mungkin saja, Sakura. Makanya, jangan lakukan itu selain pada teman dekatmu, ya?"

" _Rojaaaar!_ ", gadis itu bangun dari duduknya. Memamerkan deretan jemari mungil seraya menempelkannya di kening.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang guru datang membawa bola basket di lengan kirinya. Menatap seisi kelas dengan bingung. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat ganti seragam kalian dengan pakaian olahraga"

"Ah! Waka _sensei_! Kami pikir kau absen hari ini!", seru seorang murid laki-laki.

"Kau mengharapkan itu yah? Huh!?"

Pria itu mengekang murid lelakinya dengan tangannya yang kekar. Seisi kelas menjadi ramai, bahkan gadis kecil dihadapan Kashima Yuu ikut larut dalam kecerian itu. Seolah, rasa bingungnya hanyalah sebuah cuplikan iklan yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Sst... Kashima", bisik seseorang di samping meja wanita jangkung itu.

"Hn?"

" _Aishiteru yo_ ", semburat merah muda itu tidak disembunyikan lagi. Terkekspos begitu nyata dalam memori bola biru itu.

" _Atashi mo!_ ", ujarnya pelan. Penghancur makanan itu tidak segan terpampang nyata(jua) dihadapan iris kecoklatan.

Dibalik hiruk pikuk kelas yang bagaikan pasar. Diantara rasa berbunga-bunga Kashima dan Hori. Seorang penyihir kecil melafalkan mantranya. Pelan dan cepat. Berulang-ulang hingga ia tidak mampu berpikir untuk melafalkannya kembali. Berulang-ulang mantra itu terucap, berulang-ulang juga debaran jantungnya meningkat. Semakin meningkat hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan hatinya.

"Apa ini? Apa Nozaki- _kun_ menyebabkanku sakit jantung?"

Ah... anak ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"NOZAKI- _KUN_!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi sesumpit nasi yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika teriakan itu bergema ditelinganya. Ah, tidak. Bahkan di dalam kelasnya. Membuat seisi kelas menatap tajam gadis kesayangan Nozaki. Dengan cepat dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan itu Chiyo berlari ke hadapan Nozaki.

"Aku sakit jantung!", katanya lagi membuat telinga Nozaki ingin melompat. Bahkan seorang wanita berdada besar tersedak karenanya. Dan, jangan lupakan si surai merah yang menelan dengan cepat roti kacang merahnya, tanpa dikunyah. Tanpa dikunyah, atau mungkin sudah dan ia hanya perlu menelannya.

"Apa maksudmu?", Nozaki kembali memakan nasi yang hampir saja masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

"Aku serius! dan kurasa... penyebabnya adalah dirimu, Nozaki- _kun_!"

Yap! Dengan telak gadis itu akhirnya membuat Nozaki merasakan penderitaan kedua temannya. Sementara kedua orang temannya maasih terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat setiap aku menyebut namamu!"

Kali ini gadis itu membuat Nozaki tersedak air, dan untung saja ia tidak menyemburkannya pada Seo yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Aaah... Nozaki. Apa kau senang mendengarnya?"

Iris hitam yang tajam menatap wanita yang menarik sebagian bibirnya. Matanya seolah menggoda pria jangkung itu.

"Apa kau senang aku sakit jantung, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Kau tidak sakit jantung, Sakura"

"Tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Seperti ingin meledak, apa aku akan mati?"

"hi!", Mikoshiba menatap Nozaki Umetarou begitu prihatin. Kenapa temannya bisa menyukai gadis sepolos itu. "Hei Sakura- _chan_. Kau menyukai Nozaki, kan? Jadi itu wajar saja..."

"Tapi... aku juga menyukaimu Mikoshiba _senpai_. Tapi, jantungku tidak berdebar secepat itu. Kashima bilang berbeda dengan teman sendiri. Nozaki- _kun_ adalah temanku, tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat cepat?", mata Chiyo bergetar hebat. Ia merasa ada yang salah, tapi tidak tahu apa. Matanya beralih pada pemilik mata hitam. Pria itu tidak berani menyuapkan makanan atau meminum sesuatu, ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Chiyo hingga akan membuatnya tersedak-lagi.

" Nozaki- _kun_. Apa kau membawa kutukan kepadaku? Kau membenciku? Jadi kau mengutuk ku?"

Lebih dari tersedak. Pria ini malah tertawa. Ia mengacuhkan si ungu yang bergetar hampir basah dengan air mata.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Sakura", pria itu menyeka buliran bening di sudut kelopak matanya. Bahkan kedua temannya memegang perut menahan tawa.

"Tapi... kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau juga menyukaiku. Itu berarti kau membenciku iya, kan?"

Seketika tawa mereka terhenti. Entah bagaimana cara pria jangkung itu meluruskan hati Sakura Chiyo yang penuh ketidaktahuan.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak mengatakannya bukan berarti aku membencimu, Sakura"

"Lalu kena—"

Bel istirahat telah berakhir. Menginterupsi segala pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepala kecil Chiyo.

"Nah. Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Kita bicarakan lagi dirumah, oke?"

Entah bagaimana gadis itupun mengiyakan. Membiarkan semua pertanyaannya buyar ke udara. Terbang bersama oksigen dan karbondioksida di ruang yang hampa. Sayup-sayup, gadis itu bisa mendengar untaian-uantaian kata yang memenuhi udara di ruang kelas Nozaki.

"Bukankah gadis itu terlalu naif?"

"Iya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Selalu saja menempel pada Nozaki"

"Pria itu bahkan menolak Seo demi dirinya. Padahal, Nozaki dan Seo sangat cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Chiyo berdiri tepat di daun pintu. Langkahnya seolah terhalang dengan segala udara lepas yang membentengi langkah kakinya. Tangan kirinya yang mungil mencengkram kuat pintu geser itu.

"Ah... Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak kembali ke kelasmu?", ujar sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. Begitu juga telinga Nozaki. Pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, dan sedikit menegang ketika masih menangkap sosok Chiyo disana. Ia pikir gadis itu telah kembali ke kelasnya.

"Wakamatsu _sensei_!", Chiyo lebih terkejut lagi. "A! Maaf. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku!", gadis itu membungkuk dan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan tatapan kosong di bola hitam Nozaki.

"Bukankah dia sangat memesona?", bisik Seo kepada Nozaki. Nozaki itu mengartikan itu untuk Sakura Chiyo yang berlari dengan oranye yang menari. Dan... kepolosan miliknya sangat memesona Nozaki. Tapi! Bukan itu yang Seo Yuzuki maksudkan. Melainkan seorang guru bernama Wakamatsu Hirotaka yang memesonanya.

Ya... Biarkan mereka berpikir dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku lupa kalau ada kegiatan klub hari ini. Kau pulanglah duluan?"

"Tapi kau janji akan membicarakan sakit jantungku, kan?"

"Aku akan membahasnya nanti dirumah. Sekarang pulanglah sebelum gelap. Minta Hori atau Kashima mengantarmu, ya?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Membiarkan sebuah punggung bidang meninggalkannya, menjauh dan menjauh. Gadis itu membuang napasnya dalam. Mengeratkan pegangan pada tali ranselnya. Manik ungu yang kehilangan kilatannya beralih menangkap dua orang di sudut lorong. Ia meninggalkan lapangan basket dan mengarahkan kakinya ke kedua orang itu. Ia mengenalnya dengan jelas. Salah satunya bersurai ungu plum, yang hanya dimiliki oleh guru olahraganya. Dan seorang lainnya berambut cokelat agak keriting di ikat menyamping, kaka kelasnya yang juga teman Nozaki.

"Ah...", Chiyo menyadari kemalangan kaka kelasnya itu. Mata biru muda itu menatap amber milik seniornya dengan kilatan-kilatan tajam. Tangan pria itu tersangkut pada pinggangnya, bersentuhan dengan belt hitam. Chiyo hampir saja memutar langkahnya begitu suara keras Wakamatsu kenarik perhatiannya.

"Aku ini gurumu, Seo!"

Sepertinya gadis itu membuat kesalahan besar. Ia mungkin berlaku tidak sopan pada gurunya. Itu yang ada dalam benak gadis kecil yang terkenal dengan kepolosannya. Dengan cepat, langkah kakinya melaju di balik sebuah pembatas lorong yang di isi dengan semak-semak. Ia mencuri dengar semua pembicaraan, kedua insan itu. Entah mengapa ia harus bersembunyi.

"Pelankan suaramu, _sensei_ ", pinta Seo. Wanita itu menautkan lengannya satu sama lain. "Nanti ada yang dengar", lanjutnya.

Guru yang tingginya 185cm itu melenguh kesal. "Aku ini gurumu, Seo. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

Seketika jantung Chiyo berderu. Ia berpikir bahwa sakit jantungnya sedang kumat. Padahal bukan itu penyebabnya.

"Aku tahu, _sensei_. Salahmu, kau menjadi guru di sekolah ini"

"Seo..."

"Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu? Saat aku menangis karena pria jangkung itu menolakku kau berkata, air mataku terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria bodoh sepertinya"

"Iya tapi—"

"Sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu, sensei", amber itu menatap dalam lautan biru dihadapannya. Ombak sedikit menggetarkan bola itu.

"Mungkin ini hanya sebatas rasa suka mu kepada seorang guru yang baik hati"

"He? Memuji dirimu sendiri, huh?"

"Seo. Kau mungkin salah tentang perasaanmu", tangan kekar itu bergerak-gerak menjelaskan kata-katanya.

"Aku sangat yakin, _sensei_. Bahkan aku yakin kau juga—"

"Seo. Apa yang membuatmu yakin? Apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu adalah hal sama yang aku lakukan pada semua muridku. Kau salah mengartikan semua itu, Seo"

" _Sensei. Aishiteru yo_ ", ambernya tertutup hanya sebuah garis senyum yang menghiasi wajah mulus Seo. Sementara pria dihadapannya, tidak bisa berkutik dengan suara lembutnya. Tangan kekar itu menyentuh si cokelat lembut hingga amber dapat melihat lautan yang berombak melempar pandang pada tiang penyanggah.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersabar hingga hari kelulusanmu, huh?"

Pria itu menarik tangannya. Dengan tegas lautan menyapu amber dengan cepat. "Aku bahkan mencoba menahannya sampai kau lulus. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selama aku menjadi gurumu, tidak di sekolah ini ataupun di luar sekolah. Tatapan orang akan berbeda. Hubungan guru dan muridnya, adalah sesuatu yang salah"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan kita, _sensei_ ", Seo menautkan jemari lentiknya pada jemari panjang Wakamatsu. Wanita inii jauh lebih dewasa bila dibandingkan seorang pemilik pita polka yang bersembunyi dan hanya mencuri dengar.

"Se... seo...", surai ungu plum itu menari ke kiri dan ke kanan. Memperhatikan sekitar lorong tempat mereka berada.

"Tidak ada orang disini, _sensei_. Mereka sudah pulang, dan sebagian sedang sibuk dengan klubnya"

Ah, Seo Yuzuki melupakan gadis kecil yang terperangkap dalam semak tepat di sisi mereka. Wajahnya penuh dengan pertanyaan luar biasa. Entah hubungan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh _sensei_ dan _senpai_ nya itu.

Wanita itu menjatuhkan si cokelat ke dalam dada bidang Wakamatsu. Mendengarkan setiap deru deburan ombak dalam jantung _sensei_ terkasihnya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan begitu sebuah tangan kekar kembali menyentuh surainya yang kemudian tertaut di leher. Hal itu menggelitiknya, membuat kepalanya mendongak menatap sebuah dagu dan mata sebiru laut menelanjangi amber miliknya. " _Sensei_ ", gumamnya lembut. Entah setan apa yang membuat wanita ini menjinjitkan kakinya. Namun, sang pria seolah tergoda oleh tatapan amber yang memabukkan dirinya, hingga... bibir kedua insan itu bertautan. Lembut dan hangat.

"Ah...",

Sangat cepat ya...? Sang guru menarik kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Melepaskan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya. "Ng... Seo", ia melemparkan lautan sejauh mungkin dari yang bisa Seo tangkap.

" _Sensei_. Apa ini ciuman pertamamu?"

"CIUMAN!"

Tanpa disadari pemilik pita polka itu bersuara cukup keras. Membuat kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta gelagapan. Mata mereka mencari-cari pemilik suara itu. Dilorong tidak mereka temukan, lalu pandangan Seo teralih pada sebuah oranye dengan polka polka di kepalanya.

"Sakura- _chan_!", bentak Seo. Membuat gadis mungil itu lebih gelagapan dari kedua orang ini. Gadis itu refleks mendirikan tubuhnya hingga terlihat jelas. Ia menoleh menatap amber dan lautan. Si ungu tidak menemui mereka secara langsung, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada ujung sepatu yang saling injak menginjak tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya?", tanya Seo. Suaranya jauh lebih lembut sekarang, membuat bola ungu yang besar itu tidak takut bertemu amber. Namun, kelopak menutupi sang amber. Gadis itu kebingungan.

" _Senpai_. Maafkan aku karena menguping", ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dan teringat akan sosok yang berdiri di sisi Seo. "Ah! _Sensei. Ano._... maafkan aku!", kali ini tubuh mungilnya membungkuk beberapa kali hingga dirasanya kedua pita itu hampir terlepas.

"Sakura. Maukah kau berjanji pada _sensei_ mu? Kau murid yang baik, kan?"

Kedua iris itu bercahaya mendapat pujian dari gurunya. Dengan cepat sang oranye bergerak naik turun. Mungkin pita polka itu akan terbang entah kemana jika ia melakukannya lebih lama lagi.

"Rahasiakan hal ini, _oke_?"

"Hn!"

"Pulanglah Sakura- _chan_. Sebelum gelap", pinta Seo.

"A! Nozaki- _kun_ juga memintanya", ah... Entah kenapa kepolosannya kembali begitu saja. Semua pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakannya pada satu-satunya _senpai_ wanita yang ia sukai itu sirna begitu saja. "Jaa! Aku permisi dulu", oranye itu tertunduk kembali lalu kakinya berputar membawa langkahnya pergi. Dan terhenti begitu mengingat pujian dari _sensei_ nya. "A! _Sensei_!", teriaknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, _sensei_!", tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai suaranya yang khas bernada polos itu menusuk telinga Wakamatsu. Wajahnya tegang seketika.

"Hei... jangan salah artikan rasa sukanya padamu", celah Seo menginterupsi ekspresi Wakamatsu.

"Ha?"

"Anak itu mengatakan suka kepada setiap orang yang disukainya, suka dalam arti yang berbeda dengan rasa suka ku padamu"

"Ah, begitu rupanya". Pria itu menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Kau pulanglah, hari semakin gelap"

"Satu kali lagi", amber itu berbinar meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Hal yang baru pertama kali kau lakukan, bisakah kita membuatnya menjadi dua kali?"

"Tidak! setidaknya sampai upacara kelulusanmu tiba"

" _Uso!_ "

"Cepat sana pulang...", pria itu menyibakkan pergelangan tangannya. Meninggalkan gadis di belakang yang mengekor padanya.

"Itu terlalu lama, apa kau bodoh?"

"Hei.. jaga ucapanmu. Aku ini gurumu, kau tahu!"

Hubungan diam-diam itu manis bukan? Berterimakasihlah Seo pada pria jangkung yang diam-diam mencintai gadis kecilnya. Jika pria itu tidak menolaknya, ia tidak akan memiliki hubungan rahasia semanis ini.

"Ah, Seo!", Wakamatsu menghentikan langkahnya. Sepasang amber menatap bola biru statis. " _Aishiteru mo_ "

Ah, sepasang amber itu memanas tat kala permintaannya dikabulkan. Ia bisa merasakan aroma _tabacco_ menyelimuti udaranya. Menyesakkan namun membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis mungil itu terduduk menatap jendela kamarnya. Menerawang cahaya gelap dibaliknya. Belum ada tanda kehadiran Nozaki di seberang kamarnya. Bola ungu itu mengerjap beberapa kali, terkadang udara memaksa keluar dari mulut. Membawa beberapa bulir air di sudut mata besarnya. Ia masih menatap, menunggu cahaya terang di balik jendela menyala.

Klik!

Ha! Ia dapat melihat cahaya itu menyala, bersyukurlah ia yang tidak terlelap. Ia menggeser jendelanya kuat. Tidak peduli pukul berapa sekarang, teriakannya membuat pria diseberang sana cukup terkejut.

"Nozaki- _kun_!"

Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu menampakkan dirinya. Matanya yang mulai lelah dan mengantuk menemukan sepasang bola ungu yang segar berbinar.

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan senyumannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum setelah menunggu Nozaki sepanjang malam.

"Tidurlah Sakura. Ini sudah larut", pria itu menutup mulutnya yang dengan leluasa menembakkan karbondioksida.

"Tapi kau janji akan membicarakan jantungku", suara Chiyo melemah. Nozaki sudah hampir kelelahan menanggapi kelakuan Chiyo hari ini, tapi dia senang. Tapi dia juga kelelahan setelah seharian bermain basket. Ah, pria ini lemah dengan gadis yang bersedih.

"Kemarilah. Masih bisa melompat?", Nozaki membuka lebih lebar jendela kamarnya. Mengulurkan tangan panjangnya. Membuat jarak satu setengah meter menjadi satu meter. Sakura Chiyo mengangguk dengan yakin. Dia sering melakukannya dan ini bukanlah hal sulit.

Gadis mungil itu berdiri tepat di ujung jendelanya yang tanpa balkon. Memegang erat ujung atas kerangka jendela sebagai penyanggah tubuh kecil itu. Nozaki bersiap di seberang sana mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menjadi landasan tumpuan pendaratan Chiyo.

Hap! Lalu di tangkap.

Ayolah. Mereka sering melakukannya, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Ah... bersamaan dengan itu. Tubuh kedua insan itu tersungkur di lantai dengan posisi duduk Nozaki yang di topang oleh lengan lengan panjangnya. Dan... Chiyo yang menindih perut Nozaki.

"A! _ittai_!", Chiyo mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia tidak benar-benar kesakitan dibandingkan Nozaki yang harus menabrak lantai secara langsung. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Hn... Sekarang pindah dari perutku"

"Wa!", dengan sigap kaki-kaki mungil itu beranjak.

"Ini sudah larut Sakura", Si hitam kecil melirik jam dinding yang hampir menyentuh angka dua belas. "Apa kau menungguku hanya untuk itu?"

Chiyo menggernyitkan dahinya, menyatukan kedua alis yang terpisah. "Ini demi jantungku, Nozaki- _kun_!"

"Nozaki- _kun ga suki..._ ", lirih Chiyo terdengar pelan tanpa tenaga.

"Ada apa? Kenapa begitu lemah?"

Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai. Duduk bersama dengan Nozaki. Tangan mungilnya saling berinteraksi, mengatakan apa yang mereka inginkan tanpa diketahui maksudnya oleh Nozaki.

"Rasanya...", tangan itu beralih memegang dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya menderu-deru saat ini. "...seperti mau meledak Nozaki- _kun_. Saat aku mengatakannya, saat itu juga jantungku seperti ingin melompat dari dadaku. Apa ini normal? Apa Nozaki- _kun_ juga mengalaminya?"

"Ya. Aku mengalaminya jauh sebelum kau mengalaminya"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau sembuh"

"Tidak bisa ku sembuhkan. Bahkan saat ini aku masih mengalaminya"

"Kau tidak akan mati, kan?"

"Sakura. Kemarilah, mendekat", Pria itu menepuk-nepuk lantai di depan kakinya yang menyila. Chiyo mengiyakan. "Hadap sana", seraya memutar tangannya. Dan Chiyo berputar sesuai yang di inginkan Nozaki.

Kini kedua tangan kekar itu menyelinap diantara lengan mungil Chiyo. Melingkar, mengekang tubuh Chiyo longgar.

"Apa saat ini jantungmu hampir saja melompat?"

Oranye itu menangguk pelan. Nozaki bisa mencium aroma _shampo_ dari udara disekitar sang oranye tanpa pita polka. Ia meletakkan ujung dagunya di ubun-ubun oranye itu.

"Apa saat ini jantungmu sudah melompat?"

"Ng... Nozaki- _kun_. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?"

Lenguhan kecil terdengar menggelitik telinga Sakura Chiyo bersamaan dengan surai hitam yang terjatuh di bahu mungilnya. "Aku sedang membantumu menemukan yang kau cari Sakura"

"Memang apa yang sedang aku cari?"

"Pulang sana. Dan tidur dikasurmu sendiri", Nozaki melepaskan pelukannya. Kembali menegakkan dudukannya. Dengan cepat tubuh itu berputar, berhadapan dengan Nozaki Umetarou.

"Nozaki- _kun_! Apa kau membenciku?"

sebelah alis Nozaki naik keatas.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau menyukaiku"

"Sakura", Nozaki mengurut dahinya yang mulai lelah. "Aku tidak mengatakannya bukan berarti aku membencimu"

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

"Ah...", pria itu melempar si hitam pada ujung jemarinya yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Benci?"

"Tidak"

"Suka?"

Nozaki hanya diam. Dia dengan jelas tahu perasaannya sendiri pada sosok kecil yang mempertanyakan perasaannya. Namun, jika ia berkata 'ya' maka tidak akan ada artinya, karena Chiyo akan menangkapnya berbeda.

"Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Sudah tidurlah. Tidak apa jika kau ingin tidur disini, asal kau tidur dan tidak menggangguku dengan semua pertanyaan itu"

Gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah yang sedih. Kakinya melangkah cepat. Menerjunkan sebuah tubuh mungil ke atas kasur. " _Jaa! Oyasumi!_ "

" _Oyasumi..._ "

Nozaki melenguh menatap dinding yang begitu hampa. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang jika Sakura terlelap dikamarnya. Bagaimanapun dia tetap seorang laki-laki yang memiliki nafsu dalam dirinya.

Dia akan dengan suka rela tertidur di sofa ruang tamu agar nafsutidak mengendalikan rasionalismenya. Bahkan ketika otot-otot kekar itu menahan tubuh Chiyo, rasanya ia ingin mendekapnya lebih dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Sakura!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi waktu makan siang Sakura Chiyo. Beberapa murid wanita itu mengelilinginya. Kashima dan Hori sedang membeli makan di kantin jadi, tidak ada yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Hn?", gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Cukup jelas menggambarkan kebingunganny.

"Apa menurutmu kau itu lucu?"

"Kau itu kekanakan Sakura. Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi parasit untuk Nozaki _senpai_ , huh?"

"Parasit?", pita polka itu miring beberapa derajat.

"Kau itu penghalang hubungan Nozaki _senpai_ dan Seo _senpai_ , kau tahu? Bahkan Yuzu saja ditolak oleh Nozaki _senpai_ karena kau! Beberapa anak lain bahkan enggan mengatakan perasaan mereka pada Nozaki _senpai_ karena kau selalu saja bersamanya"

"Dan! dengan bangganya kau mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia kalau kau menyukainya! Jika kau menyukainya tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, kau membuat Nozaki _senpai_ tidak bisa memiliki kekasih"

"Apa kau tahu siapa gaadis yang disukainya? Kau hanya penganggu dalam hidupnya! Kau tidak mengerti bgaimana perasaan Nozaki _senpai_ , apa dia pernah mengatakan ia menyukaimu hingga kau dengan bangga selalu mengatakannya!"

"Berhentilah Sakura Chiyo, kau hanya pengganggu dalam hidup Nozaki _senpai_. Kau merepotkannya"

Wah... wah... hebat sekali para penggemar tuan Nozaki itu. Apa mereka benar-benar menyukainya? Jawabannya: YA. Pria itu tidak di pungkiri cukup populer karena permainan basketnya dan hal itu membuat ia menjadi idola para siswi. Dia hidup seperti dalam manga saja.

Kenyataan pahitnya adalah Sakura Chiyo tidak pernah mendengar Nozaki berkata ia menyukainya atau semacamnya. Selama ini hanya diriinya yang melafalkan mantra-mantra, dan jawaban Nozaki selalu sama: ya... yaa...

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura?", Chiyo masih menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia menggigit lidahnya begitu suara berat itu menyapa.

" _Ohayou_ Nozaki- _kun_ "

" _Ohayou.._.", pria jangkung itu masuk dan terduduk di ranjang Chiyo. Menunggu gadis mungil itu merapikan dirinya.

" _Ne_.. Nozaki- _kun_ ", Chiyo memutar tubuhnya hingga kilatan ungu itu bisa menangkap si hitam kecil. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Sakura. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Beberapa hari ini kau menanyakan hal yang sama"

"Lalu apa salahnya? Kau hanya cukup menjawabnya kan?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sakura. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya?"

"Suka?"

"Sakura!", Nozaki bangun dari duduknya. "Lakukan sesukamu!"

Dengan cepat kaki jenjang itu keluar. Lalu terhenti di daun pintu. Berharap sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Berharap mantra itu kelur dari bibir Chiyo. Dia sangat merindukannya. Selama dua hari gadis itu berpuasa melafalkan mantranya, membuat penangkal Nozaki tidak berguna sama sekali.

Apa yang dipikirkan Chiyo tidak sama dengan Nozaki. Pria ini pikir, gadis itu sudah menyadari kebodohannya dengan terus melafalkan mantra. Sementara gadis kecil Nozaki itu tengah kesakitan. Gadis itu kesepian. Untuk dua hari dia menahan mantra dan mencoba menjauhi Nozaki selama di sekolah. Namun, jantungnya bukan membaik tapi bertambah parah. Jantungnya yang berdebar kini terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. Tat kala mantra itu tak tersampaikan pada pemiliknya. Tat kala penangkal tidak dibuat untuk menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau murung sekali. Ada apa, Sakura?"

Kepala oranye tertidur di atas meja, hanya terlihat telinga kiri yang dingin. Gadis itu diam.

"Sakura?"

"Kashima. Sakit jantungku sepertinya bertambah parah..."

"Ha?", wanita jangkung itu mengaitkan tasnya di meja. Menggaruk surainya asal. si biru melemparkan diri pada iris kecoklatan. Mempertanyakan apa maksud dari oranye yang terkulai.

"Sakura. Kau tidak sedang benar-benar sakit jantung, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menoleh pandang pada kekasih Kashima. "Tapi selama dua...", oranyenya menari kekiri dan kanan. "...ah, tiga", lalu atas-bawah. "...tiga hari dengan hari ini. Jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak dengan cepat. Bahkan rasanya menyakitkan, Hori. Kurasa jantungku akan berhenti saking menyakitkannya"

Pria bertubuh pendek itu membuang napasnya pelan. "Apa ada yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu? Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan hingga jantungmu terasa sakit"

Gadis yang lebih pendek itu memutar bola ungunya ke sudut kanan atas kelopak. Alisnya sedikit menggeryit. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya sedikit sadar.

"Kalian tahu? Dua hari yang lalu, beberapa anak perempuan memintaku berhenti"

"Berhenti? Tapi dari apa?", Kashima angkat bicara.

"Itu..."

"Mengatakan rasa sukamu pada setiap orang?", sergap Hori yang kini tengah membuka novel romannya.

"Ah! Benar kau sudah tidak mengatakannya. Tapi, kupikir itu karena kau sadar untuk tidak mengatakannya pada setiap orang"

Surai oranye bersama pita polkanya menari pelan. Ia menggeleng mengatakan tidak. Ia tidak akan berhenti untuk mengucapkannya. Tapi, ketika ia tidak bisa melafalkan mantranya pada Nozaki lalu, untuk apa ia mengatakannya pada oranglain?

"Hari ini bahkan Nozaki- _kun_ marah kepadaku. Katanya 'lakukan sesukamu!' dan dia pergi begitu saja. Kurasa Nozaki- _kun_ memang membenciku. Dan ia baru mengatakannya tadi pagi"

"Nozaki? Maksudmu Nozaki _senpai_ anak basket itu?"

Sakura Chiyo mengiyakan.

"Hei, Sakura", interupsi Hori dibalik novelnya. "Apa dia bilang langsung jika ia membencimu? Ia mengatakan seperti, 'aku benci padamu', begitu?"

Sakura Chiyo menolak.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Nozaki- _kun_ tidak sekalipun berkata kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi saat kutanya apa dia membenciku dia marah"

Sepasang kekasih ini mengerti apa masalah Chiyo sebenarnya. Gadis kecil Nozaki hanya merindukan sosok pemiliknya. Beberapa hari ini surai oranye selalu saja menghindari si hitam pendek. Berhenti melafalkan mantra didepan Nozaki, tapi selalu melafalkan mantra dalam kesendiriannya. Jantungnya tentu saja berdetak lebih cepat, tat kala sebagian jiwanya tidak mendapatkan tempat untuk menetap.

"Sakura. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, sebelumnya?", tanya Hori.

"Jatuh? cinta?", oranye tak stabil dan seikit goyah.

"Kurasa belum", Kashima memangku dagu runcingnya. Menutup mata dan agak ber _sweatdrop._ Lalu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa hambar.

"Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sakura"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalan pulang Sakura Chiyo terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Kaki kaki mungilnya melangkah tanpa sepasang sepatu lain disisinya. Cengkraman pada ransel cukup menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang tak menentu. Merefleksikan kegelisahan dan kebimbangan, juga kebingungan yang tiada berujung.

Bibir _pink_ yang lembut itu melafalkan mantra-mantra begitu cepat namun tak bersuara. Bahkan telinga Chiyo tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hanya udara hampa tak berwujud yang dapat menjadi saksi atas mantra-mantra itu. Jantungnya semakin kuat berdetak namun semakin sakit setiap harinya. Hari ini Nozaki marah padanya. Pria itu tidak menemaninya pulang, walau pada nyatanya ada klub basket yang harus di hadiri oleh pria jangkung tersebut.

Teringat perkataan Kashima tentang rasa cinta. Apa dia sunggung sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Sementara Nozaki tak mungkin ia tanyai, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat Nozaki murka. Tidak begitu sebenarnya, pria itu hanya bingung jawaban apa yang harus diberikan kepada gadis yang tidak tahu apa apa ini.

" _Tadaima..._ "

Tanpa disadari kakinya sudah tiba dipemberhentian akhir. Tanpa istirahat, kaki kaki mungil itu melangkah melewati setiap anak tangga.

"Ah, Chiyo!"

Sebuah suara yang lembut menginterupsi langkah dan mantranya. Tubuhnya menoleh menatap wanita hebat yang telah melahirkan dirinya.

"Nozaki tidak bersamamu?"

Surai oranyenya bergerak kekanan dan kiri.

"Apa kau tahu kapan dia kembali? Ibu harus memberikan uang saku kiriman ayahnya"

"Aku tidak tahu...", Tubuh mungil itu kembali bergerak. Suaranya sangat lemah. Kakinya melangkah perlahan. "...mungkin nanti malam", lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana ini... akan ku telpon saja kalau begitu"

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan atau dilakukan oleh ibunya. Gadis itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Entah kenapa nyonya Sakura itu tidak peka terhadap sikap anaknya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Tidak... tidak... kalian salah paham. Percayalah, Ibumu jauh lebih tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Jika tidak, bukan berarti dia ibu yang jahat. Mungkin kau hanya kurang meluangkan waktumu bersamanya...

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, ini uang sakumu bulan ini"

"Terimakasih, bibi. Apa ayah menitipkan pesan"

"Hm... yah, tidak. Seperti biasa"

"Begitu?"

Pria jangkung yang suka main basket dan hobi menggambar ini tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya. Karena alasan pekerjaan sang ayah diharuskan tinggal di Indonesia, sementara Ibunya sebagai istri yang baik selalu menemani kemanapun suaminya pergi. Anak ini bukan tidak ingin tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya di negara maritim yang terkenal dengan keramahan penduduknya, tapi karena sekolahnya saat menengah pertama terlalu sayang untuk dipindahkan. Ya, pria ini terlalu sayang dengan susana Jepang. Terlalu sayang dengan semua mantra-mantra indah yang dilafalkan seorang gadis kecil bernama Sakura Chiyo.

Sekian—

Tidak! Cerita ini belum berakhir. Bersabarlah wahai manik-manik cantik...

.

"Aku sedikit khawatir, Nozaki", wanita yang tak terlihat tua itu memegang pipinya sendiri. Menatap Nozaki nanar. "Chiyo agak aneh belakangan ini. Dia tidak semangat seperti biasanya. Telingaku akan terganggu dengan lantunan mantra ajaibnya tentangmu, tapi beberapa hari ini mantra itu kehilangan kekuatannya"

"Apa maksud bibi?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, anak ku akan berbicara ia menyukaimu sepanjang hari sampai ia benar-benar lelah. Dengan semangat, dengan enerji tak terbatas. Tapi kali ini, anak gadisku mengatakannya sangat pelan. Aku kadang tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi aku dapat dengan jelas membaca gerak bibirnya. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku sedikit membentaknya tadi", Nozaki mengusap tengkuknya. Mencoba meminta maaf dalam diam.

"Gadisku yang malang. Cepat kembalikan dia seperti semula",Nyonya Sakura mempermainkan nada suaranya agar terdengar sedikit mengancam. Namun, bagi pria yang sudah mengenal wanita itu lebih dari setengah hidupnya, tak ada pengaruh yang berarti. Dengan santai pria jangkung itu melangkah manaiki anak tangga, " _Hai... hai.._.", ucapnya melebur bersama tawa aneh ibunda Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki besar bertemu sepasang kaki kecil yang menari-nari di udara. Membawa tubuh jangkung itu melewati ambang pintu, menerobos pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ah, pola ini sangat dirindukan olehnya. Sakura Chiyo tengah mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan sebagian tubuh terbaring diranjang. Jemari tangan mungilnya meraih udara yang kasat mata, seolah menangkap angan. Mata hitam kecil itu nanar seketika begitu bertemu ungu yang tak memandangnya tengah bergetar hebat. Sebuah pola di bibir kecil itu semakin menyayat matanya. Mantra yang dilafalkan tanpa suara, entah kenapa begitu menyakitkan, bukan hanya matanya tapi juga hatinya.

"Sakura"

Suara berat itu membuyarkan dunia Chiyo. Kakinya mendarat sempurna, jemarinya berhenti menari, dan matannya bergetar lebih hebat. Tubuhnya seketika menegak, memposisikan dudukan di tepi ranjang. "Nozaki- _kun_...", gumamnya.

"Apa kau sedih aku membentakmu tadi pagi?", langkah kaki besar itu mendekati Chiyo. Berhenti tepat dihadapan gadis kecilnya, membuat oranye mendongak hebat menatap bola hitam kecil yang jauh. Hn, tubuh Nozaki itu terlalu tinggi.

Seketika, dongakan itu turun. Mata ungunya terjatuh pada sepasang kaki besar yang hampir saja menyentuh ujung-ujung jempol kakinya.

"Hn...", jawabnya lemah.

Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menahan berat dengan tumpuan kaki yang terlepit. Mencari manik ungu yang tersembunyi dibalik oranye.

"Maaf. Aku berlebihan"

Surai oranye itu terangkat, mengekspos bola ungu besar untuk menatap si hitam yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "Kau tidak marah?", tanyanya.

"Tidak", tangan kekar itu rindu bagaimana lembutnya si oranye. Ia bisa merasakannya kembali, setelah mantra-mantra itu lenyap baru kali ini ia bisa menyentuhnya kembali. Membuat si ungu basah dan memuntahkan cairan bening dari sisi dalam kelopaknya.

"Tapi kau membenciku iya, kan?"

Hah... alis pria ini naik sebelah. Siku-siku yang entah dari mana asalnya menampakkan diri disudut kening Nozaki. "Sakura. Aku tidak membencimu", telapak tangannya yang lebar memenuhi pipi Chiyo. Berusaha menghapus buliran air matanya.

"Tapi kau juga tidak...", isak memotong kalimatnya. "...menyukaiku", lanjutnya.

"Sakura—"

"Kau membenciku makanya kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku harus bagaimana? Jantungku sakit Nozaki- _kun_ "

Ah, masih pembahasan yang sama. Kali ini Nozaki terduduk dilantai, ia menyilakan kakinya seolah hal ini akan menjadi curahan hati yang panjang. Tangannya terlepas dari pipi Chiyo, membiarkan semua bendungan tumpah ruah sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Setiap kali aku... aku mengatakannya, jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat. Tapi, saat aku berhenti entah kenapa rasanya semakin sakit... rasanya aku akan mati, Nozaki- _kun_!", ia mengatur napasnya yang mulai lelah.

"Lalu aku mengatakannya, tapi tetap saja sakit. Berulang... kali aku mengatakannya. Tapi jantung ku semakin berdebar dan semakin sakit, apa yang salah Nozaki- _kun_!?", ia menangis dan menangis. Terisak hingga hampir saja tersedak.

"Kashima bilang..." ia menarik oksigen bersamaan dengan cairan kental melalui hidungnya. "...aku jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa itu cinta saja aku tidak tahu, lalu dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta?"

Telinga Nozaki hampir gerah, lidahnya ingin cepat berkilat menjawab setiap pertanyaan gadis kecilnya. Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu terdiam. Ia menghela beberapa napas dari bibirnya karena hidungnya tersumbat. Napasnya pun terpotong-potong beriringan dengan isak yang stabil juga konstan.

"Apa sudah selesai?", Nozaki mengintip mata ungu yang basah dan belum juga mengering, hingga air itu mengalir dengan deras. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sakura. Aku tidak membencimu, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan terbesit sedetikpun dalam pikiranku", telapak tangan besar itu kembali memeluk pipi Chiyo. Ia menghapus air yang membasahi pipi _chubby_ Chiyo. "Kau boleh mengatakan mantra mantra ajaibmu. Aku tidak akan pernah terganggu olehnya", sepasang manik itu bergetar air diberhentikan paksa oleh sang pemilik.

"Apa kau tahu? Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengarmu mengatakannya. Tapi aku bahagia. Dan jantungku terasa sakit saat kau pergi menjauh, melupakan semua mantra dari bibir manismu", telapak tangan kirinya sedikit turun. Membawa jempol panjang itu melewati bibir mungil Chiyo dan berhenti di dagu sempitnya. "Aku selalu menyukai setiap kata yang kau ucapkan, setiap mantra yang kau lafalkan, aku menyukainya. Aku tidak membencinya"

Bibir Chiyo bergetar, menarik perhatian manik hitam.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Seulas senyum terukir lembut pada wajah tegas Nozaki. Dirinya merasa bodoh oleh pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta, atau apa sebenarnya jatuh cinta.

Dengan tegar, penuh keyakinan dan kekuatan, bola hitam terlempar jauh pada bola ungu besar yang agak basar dan bergetar. Mencari lebih dalam hati Chiyo. " _Aishiteru yo_ ", ujarnya lembut.

Hah.

Gadis itu hanya diam mendengar ungkapan cinta dari pria bertubuh jangkung dihadapannya. Darahnya terpompa semakin tinggi, naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Membuat pipinya merah padam.

Ekspresi langka yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Nozaki. Sebuah guratan malu yang indah. Pria itu menarik tangannya, terpesona sesaat.

"A! Panas!", teriak Chiyo membuyarkan pikiran Nozaki.

"Ha?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nozaki- _kun_? Pipiku terasa panas!", Chiyo menepuk-nepuk pipi bakpaunya dengan telapak mungil. "Jantungku!", katanya lagi. "Akan meledak!", ia bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Nozaki mundur beberapa senti. Lalu tubuh malaikat itu tersungkur di lantai, tepat di depan Nozaki. Kakinya terlipat seperti katak. "Apa aku akan mati?", tanyanya polos dan lemah.

"Ya, tentu saja", Nozaki menahan tawanya. "...dalam pelukanku", tubuh besar itu menenggelamkan tubuh yang dua kali lebih kecil darinya. Kali ini ia memeluknya erat, membuat gadis itu sedikit sulit bernapas.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Nozaki- _kun_?", Chiyo meronta. Bergerak sekuat yang ia mampu agar terlepas dari kekangan Nozaki. Namun, tolong jangan salahkan tubuh kecil tanpa otot yang terjebak itu. Maaf saja, tapi pria yang suka main basket itu tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Hn" jawabnya pelan. Ia dapat mencium aroma _shampo_ _o_ yang sangat dirindukannya. "Sakura. Apa kau tahu apa itu cinta?"

Sakura Chiyo terdiam. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakannya tadi?

"Cinta itu murni, tulus, tak pernah memandang apa dan siapa. Tidak datang dengan sengaja atau dapat ditolak dengan perencanaan. Cinta itu tidak ingin melepaskan sesuatu, tapi bukan berarti ia egois, ia bijaksana. Melepaskan dan mempertahankan dengan bijaksana, bukan dengan ego"

Gadis itu tentu tidak bisa mencerna dengan cepat kata-kata penuh makna dari mulut Nozaki. Ia sedang mengatur debaran jantungnya, tat kala irama yang cepat datang dari balik dada Nozaki.

"Jatuh cinta itu—"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Nozaki- _kun_ , ingin mengatakan suka sebanyak mungkin kepada Nozaki- _kun_ , Ingin makan bersama, pergi ke supermarket, membeli makanan ikan, dan... dan...", otaknya tidak bisa berpikir karena terlalu banyak agenda yang ia ingin lakukan bersama Nozaki.

Pria jangkung itu melepaskan dekapannya. Menggernyitkan dahi dan alis hitamnya.

" _Suki da yo_...", ujar Chiyo lembut. Senyumnya terlukis indah diantara pipi chubby nya. "Nozaki- _kun ga Suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!_ _Daisuki!_ "

Mantra itu akhirnya terucap begitu bebas. Menari di udara, menghempaskan segala kerinduan dan kesakitan yang melandanya. Tak akan lengkap tanpa sebuah penangkal, penangkal baru yang lebih ajaib dari biasanya.

" _Aishiteru yo_ ", seraya genggaman besar mengacak lembut sang oranye. Membiaskan aroma _shamp_ _o_ _o_ menusuk hidung Nozaki. Memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan tersendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai oranye itu terdiam. Membuat sepasang mata hitam kecil memandang heran. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

"Ya...", Nozaki menjawab dengan sedikit bingung.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menciumku?"

Ya... ya... ya... pertahanan itu runtuh. Tanpa memperhatikan sembuarat merah muda yang tipis Sakura Chiyo meracau bebas.

"Kashima dan Hori memang tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengatakan ' _aishiteru yo_ '...", Chiyo menekan kata aishiteru dengan nada yang turun lalu naik. membuatnya menjadi kalimat tanya yang tergantung. "Tapi Seo _senpai_ mencium Wakamatsu _sensei_ setelah mengatakan ' _aishiteru yo_ '...", ia mengulang nada yang sama pada kata yang sama. "A! Bahkan itu ciuman pertama _sensei_!", Chiyo melempar pandangan pada wajah Nozaki. Membuat dengan sengaja pertemuan antara ungu dan hitam.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mencium ku Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Kau ingin aku mencium mu?"

"Hn!"

Lenguhan terdengar lembut di telinga Chiyo. Hembusan karbondioksida yang hangat menyapu keningnya ketika beberapa detik kemudian kecupan hangat mendarat disana. Sesaat kemudian bibir tuan Nozaki sudah tak bertaut pada kening itu, namun teralih taut pada bibir mungil yang lembab dan lembut. Ah, ia bisa merasakan aroma _strawberry_ disana seolah memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal. Namun, sadar ini yang pertama untuk gadis kecilnya ia tidak dapat berbuat lebih.

Tautan yang memabukkan kedua insan itu terlepas. Napas Chiyo hampir saja habis jika pria ini tidak melepaskannya secepat mungkin. Walau begitu, gadis ini tidak terlihat terengah karena pasokan oksigen menipis. Dengan senyuman khasnya, kecerian tiada tara, mantra-mantra mengelilingi telinga Nozaki. Dalam dekapan yang hangat gadis kecil Nozaki bisa mendengar dabuhan drum yang lebih keras dari dada Nozaki. Pada akhirnya ia tahu, mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, mengapa terasa sangat sakit, ia tahu. Ia sudah menemukan obat dan penangkal yang paling mujarab di dunia ini. Obat dan penangkal yang hanya dimiliki Nozaki Umetarou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aishiteru yo - End**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bilang apa?"

Ah... Nozaki berteriak lagi. Menghentikan lafalan mantra dengan sempurna. "Waka _sensei_ dan Seo berciuman!?"

"Ah! Aku lupa untuk merahasiakan ini!", gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan jemari-jemari kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END! OWARI-**

 **.**

Panjang sekali kisah ini, walau sebenarnya kofliknya sangat simple. Tapi jika di buat multichap rasanya akan menghilangkan rasa ajaibnya. Dan sayangnya Mikoshiba masih menjomblo sampai detik ini. Semoga Izumi Tsubaki sensei cepat memberinya jodoh yang setrooooong. Yap! Terimkasih sudah membaca sejauh ini sampai ending, untuk waktu dan kekuatan iris iris cantik dari berbagai warna, terimakasih. Ah, untuk jemari yang bersedia menari di kotak review, I'll apreciate it^^. Dan untuk jiwa jiwa penuh mantra ajaib, terimakasih. Semoga kalian bisa melafalkan mantra-mantra ajaib dengan indah! dan... semoga penangkalnya bekerja dengan sempurna! Arigatou gozaimasu readers... Aishiteru yo...! :*

Ciyeeee yang jomblo, sabar yaaa ͞ ˽ ͞


End file.
